Terence (Shrek)
Cast *Terence From (Tinker Bell ) as Shrek *Bobble From (Tinker Bell) as Donkey *Penny From (The Rescuers) as Princess Fiona Human *Tinker Bell From (Peter Pan Tinker Bell and Tinker Bell and The Great Fairy Rescue) as Princess Fiona Ogre *Dagnino (Noah's Ark) as Lord Farquaad *Sid The Sloth From (Ice Age) as Gingy *Orcs (The Lord of The Rings), Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatian) Sir Kay (The Sword in The Stone) as The Angry Mob *Charmander From (Pokemon) as Pinocchio *Charizard From (Pokemon) as The Dragon *Baloo From (The Jungle Book) as The Bad Wolf *The Woman who screams "Give Him The Chair": Miss Vavoom (Tom and Jerry Kids) *The Woman cheering "Alright": Miss Red (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes) *The Guard next to Farquaad: Baron Von Plotz (Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish) *Pikachu and Pichu and Raichu From (Pokemon) as Three Little Pigs *Ugluk and Snaga and Sharku From (The Lord Of The Rings) as Captain Of The Guards *Patch and Penny and Rolly From (101 Dalmations) as The Three Blind Mice *Baby Bear: Boo-Boo Bear (Hanna-Barbera) *Nuka From (The Lion King 2 Simba's Pride) Thelonious *The Seven Dwarves: The Ant Hill Mob (The Perils of Penelope Pitstop) *Other fairytale creature: The Hillbilly bears (Hanna-Barbera), Atom Ant and Secret Squirrel (Hanna-Barbera), Sqiddly Diddly (Hanna-Barbera), Precious Pup (Hanna Barbera) *Lilymon From (Digimon) as Robin Hood *The Knights For Farquaad's Tournament Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) Ducktales), King Salazar's Knights (Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish), Tin, Pan and Alley (Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes/Robin Hood and His Merry Men/The Lost Dragon/Spy Quest) *Snagglepuss From (Yogi's Gang) as The Magic Mirror *Shrek in Armour - Spider-Man *Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) *Woman who faints - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) Chapters *Terence (Shrek) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("All Star") *Terence (Shrek) Part 2 - The Flying Talking Fairy (Remake) *Terence (Shrek) Part 3 - The Odd Couple *Terence (Shrek) Part 4 - Unwanted Visitors *Terence (Shrek) Part 5 - Lord Dagnino/Snagglepus the Magic Mirror *Terence (Shrek) Part 6 - Welcome to Duloc *Terence (Shrek) Part 7 - Fairies Are Like Onions *Terence (Shrek) Part 8 - Crossing the Bridges *Terence (Shrek) Part 9 - Facing Off Charizard *Terence (Shrek) Part 10 - Rescuing Princess Penny *Terence (Shrek) Part 11 - Escaping Charizard *Terence (Shrek) Part 12 - Terence Removes His Mask *Terence (Shrek) Part 13 - Making Camp *Terence (Shrek) Part 14 - Under the Stars *Terence (Shrek) Part 15 - At Dagnino's Home/Penny's Bird Song/Make Up *Terence (Shrek) Part 16 - Monsieur Lillymon *Terence (Shrek) Part 17 - Heading to DuLoc ("My Beloved Monster") *Terence (Shrek) Part 18 - Weedrat Dinner *Terence (Shrek) Part 19 - Bobble Discovers the Princess's Secret *Terence (Shrek) Part 20 - Sunrise/Dagnino's Proposal/Wedding Preparation ("Hallelujah") *Terence (Shrek) Part 21 - That's What Friends Are For *Terence (Shrek) Part 22 - The Wedding/Sunset *Terence (Shrek) Part 23 - True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm a Believer") *Terence (Shrek) Part 24 - End Credits Category:MichaelSar12IsBack Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs